malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiam
Hiam was the Lord Protector of the Stormwall, the highest office in the Stormguard and in all of the Korel subcontinent.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.43 He had served on the Wall for over thirty years since joining as a volunteer,Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.274Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.46 and was a devout follower of Our Lady the Blessed Saviour. Hiam was a popular leader. He knew many of the Chosen by name and gave them constant support and encouragement while continually stressing the greatness of their task.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, UK TPB p.107/108/109 He also joined his soldiers on the Wall and was still able to fight against the Stormriders for nearly two watches before tiring.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.273-274 Although not great with a spear, his bodyguard of six made sure he came to no harm.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, UK TPB p.109Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.273 Hiam had a greying beard, an unkempt mane of thick hair, and was young in his mannerisms.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, UK TPB p.108-109 He normally wore a heavy layered, dark blue, wool cloak year round over his standard uniform. When fighting on the Wall he wore "a boiled leather cuirass faced in iron rings and chased in silver, leather vambraces and leg greaves, and...thick leather gauntlets backed in iron mail." He topped this off with a helm and a layered blue felt cloak.Stonewielder, Chapter 4, UK TPB p.210 Hiam was a "student of history...a reader of books and scrolls", but Wall Marshal Quint was surprised by the way he sometimes seemed to casually disregard the hard won knowledge of their predecessors on the Wall.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, UK TPB p.107 He maintained apartments in the Great Tower.Stonewielder, Chapter 8, UK TPB p.434 In Stonewielder Hiam oversaw the Stormwall at a time in its history when it was desperate for defenders and funds. His personal inspections found great cracks and holes in the walls, and his garrison of twenty thousand soldiers was below half of what the Wall required.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.47-49Stonewielder, Chapter 9, UK TPB p.106-109 Stormwall Master Engineer Stimins' largely kept his own dire assessments of the Wall's condition from the Lord Protector to spare him additional worry.Stonewielder, Chapter 9, UK TPB p.473 Meanwhile many nations in the Lands of Fist found any excuse not to meet the taxes and military levies obligated by treaty and repairs could not be made.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.45 When Yeull 'ul Taith, Overlord of Fist, offered Hiam ten thousand Roolian soldiers for the temporary loan of 100 veteran Chosen, Hiam leapt at the opportunity. This caused much strife between him and his second in command, Quint.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.276-277Stonewielder, Chapter 8, UK TPB p.434-436 Hiam remained optimistic in his faith and his cause all the way until Greymane brought down the Stormwall. Trapped in the partially collapsed Ice Tower, Hiam prayed to the Lady for guidance. The Lady responded by condemning him for failing her, and revealing that the true purpose of the Stormwall was the protection it provided the goddess through its blood sacrifice. Disillusioned and realizing his entire faith was a lie, Hiam forsook his goddess and threw himself from the tower.Stonewielder, Chapter 12, UK TPB p.580-581/594-595 Quotes Notes and references Category:Commanders Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Stormguards